<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Plague On Both Their Houses by JoJo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059808">A Plague On Both Their Houses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo'>JoJo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Professionals (TV 1977)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: flashslash, Flash Fic, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another leap of faith</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Bodie/Ray Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Plague On Both Their Houses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written way back in 2009 for LJ's flashslash to the prompt words: balcony - process - independent - salacious. I challenged myself to get all four in the first sentence heh.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bodie was on the first-floor balcony in the process of digging shrapnel out of the floor, largely independent of Cowley’s orders, when he heard a salacious whistle from below.</p><p>“Oi! Sunshine!  Wherefore art thou?”</p><p>He rose to standing, still gripping hard on the tweezers, and peered over the rail.  </p><p>Doyle, legs apart, hands on hips, was standing on the lawn below.  He had a scruffy, end-of-the-day relaxation about him, and Bodie’s heart did three and a half somersaults.  With pike.</p><p>“Got anything?” Doyle demanded. </p><p>Bodie lifted the tweezers and waved them, silent.</p><p>“Good.  Come on then, that’s enough amateur forensics for one day.  Be dark soon.”</p><p>Bodie glanced behind him into the dimmer reaches of the flat, pulled shut the door, then peered over the balcony again, first at Doyle, then at the drop.  </p><p>Doyle's brow furrowed and he took a few steps forward.</p><p>“You’re not going to...“ he began, but it was too late.  </p><p>Stuffing the tweezers into his back pocket, Bodie got both hands on to the rail and vaulted over. For a second he hung in the air and then he landed on the grass, on two feet, with a huff.</p><p>Doyle winced.  “Bloody HELL, Bodie!”</p><p>Bodie rose to his full height, unabashed. He took three paces and gave Doyle a sloppy kiss.  “Tsk tsk, Raymond,” he said, wiping his mouth as he broke free, “you just don’t know true love when you see it.”</p><p>“Maybe not, but I know stark raving lunacy, you... stark raving lunatic.  Could’ve bust your ankle doing that.  Or your whole leg.  Could’ve broken your neck!”</p><p>Bodie eyed Doyle’s mouth speculatively.  “Let’s put the tragedy off for another day, eh?” he suggested.  “I’ve just come over all Romeo.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>